The Mpregs series: Tiger&Bunny BarnabyKotetsu
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Another mpreg for a different fandom! Mature themes, not for kids and the homophobic... Barnaby wants to spend the rest of his life with Kotetsu, but Kotetsu feels that Bunny should find a girl and set up a family with her... What if there is some one out there who can help them get together and give them the ability to create new life? Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch1: Barnaby POV**

After the whole thing with Ouroboros ended, I proposed to Kotetsu-san. I really loved him and I truly hoped that we can spend the rest of our lives together as a couple.

But without giving me any reason, Kotetsu-san rejected me and broke up with me. The next day, he had retired from being a hero and left for Oriental Town without telling me.

It was Antonio who had revealed the news of his retirement and departure to me. I was heartbroken. But I decided that if Kotetsu-san would not want to see me, then I would respect his wishes.

**Ch1: Kotetsu POV**

When Bunny proposed to me, I was really happy. But then I realised, he is a young man, who still have a bright future, while I am a widower with a daughter.

How could I marry him and ruin his future for him? He would not be able to have children of his own. He would be stuck with this old man and for the rest of his life, and maybe 10 years down the road, he would regret this marriage.

So I decided that the best course of action was to reject him and let him find his own happiness. Then I headed home and called Lloyds to tell him that I was going to retire and return to my hometown.

**Ch1: Kaede POV**

Papa is so stupid! Why did he reject Barnaby-san's proposal! When he had returned, I had expected Barnaby-san to come along as well, but he told me that he had broken up with him.

I could that Papa still loves Barnaby-san, but he just won't admit it. Maybe I should help him…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch2: Barnaby POV**

A week after Kotetsu-san had left, Kaede-chan called me. She told me that Kotetsu-san had an accident and his life was in danger. Fearing that I might lose the chance to see him one last time, I decided to head down to Oriental Town.

Luckily I was able to catch the last train to Oriental Town. I hope that it was not too late for me.

When the train had arrived at Oriental Town, I rushed out of the train station, not knowing where to head to. Then I saw him. Thank goodness he was alright. Although I was angry that Kaede-chan had lied to me, but I was really happy to see him well and alive.

**Ch2: Kotetsu POV**

My precious Kaede had asked me to go to the train station to help her collect a delivery that she had ordered sometime back. I thought that it was weird that a delivery would not be to our home, but to be picked up at the train station.

But since it was a request from my darling, I could not refuse her, so I went to the train station and waited for her delivery. Then I heard a familiar voice calling out my name. In my heart, I was happy that he was here. But at the same time I wondered with fear in my heart, the purpose of his visit.

Was he going to tell me that he has found someone that he love and they are going to get married soon? And that he had actually made a wrong choice in proposing to me? I know that I am being at odds with myself. But it pains me to think that while I had loved him, it was all just a mistake on his part. I dread to turn around and face him.

**Ch2: Kaede POV**

After Papa has left for the train station, I followed behind him. I wanted to make sure that they meet each other, or at the very least, if they did not meet, I would convince Barnaby-san to propose to my father again and help him make it work.

When we reached the train station, I had noticed that Barnaby-san has arrived in Oriental Town! Talk about efficiency! Barnaby-san looked as if he was lost, well, that just about it, since it is his first time in Oriental Town. Then all of a sudden, he noticed Papa, who was looking around for the "delivery man".

Barnaby-san seemed happy and relieved, and at the same time angry. I guess he might have figured out my plan. Then he called out to Papa. Papa's back stiffened. Why was he not turning around to look at Barnaby-san?

Seemed like my plan would not work without my part in it. So I ran up to Barnaby-san and dragged him over to Papa, exclaiming that it was such a surprise to see Barnaby-san here in Oriental Town.

Papa then turned around and faked a smile, asking Barnaby-san what was he doing here. Barnaby-san decided to go along with me, saying that he wanted visit Papa and at the same time, take a good look at the town that Papa lived in.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch3:** **Barnaby POV**

I got dragged by Kaede-chan to their home, and throughout the journey, she was the only one talking, while Kotetsu-san and I remained quiet. On my part, I was wondering what exactly was going through Kotetsu-san's mind.

On one hand, he seemed happy to see me, yet in another moment when I glanced at him, he looked as if he was torn apart, as if my presence here was troubling him. When we reached their house, Kotetsu-san's mother invited me to stay for dinner, as well as the night.

Kotetsu-san seemed reluctant to let me stay over, but with the insistence of his mother and Kaede-chan, he grudgingly allowed me to stay. As Kotetsu-san's mother prepared for dinner and Kaede-chan head off to her room to finish up her homework, I cornered Kotetsu-san and asked him his reason for breaking up with me.

**Ch3: Kotetsu POV**

Really! I did not expect that my mother and my precious daughter would do this to me! After urging Bunny to stay for dinner and sleepover, they left me alone with him!

I was just about to make an escape, when Bunny suddenly cornered me and demanded an explanation for my sudden break up with him. I really did not want him to know, but if I gave him a crappy answer, he would see through it… Heck, no matter what answer I gave him, unless it was the truth, he would be able to spot my lie and continue to pester me… What to do, what to do?

Suddenly, he grabbed my forearms, and told me that if I did not tell him the truth, he would do me right here, where my mother and daughter would be able to see and hear us.

My face turned a furious shade of red at his words and I instinctively pulled him outside.

**Ch3: Kaede POV**

I left Papa and Barnaby-san alone, hoping that they will resolve their problem. It would be great if Barnaby-san marries Papa, I would love to have him as a new addition to our family.

Anyway, I hope that by dinner time, I would get to hear some good news from them.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch4: Barnaby POV**

Once outside, Kotetsu-san told me that he realized we were wrong for each other. I, as the young man that I am, should find myself someone closer to me in terms of age to spend the rest of my life with, someone who could give me a family.

I was really angry after hearing his words. I told him that I had found the one that has given me a family and the one that I would like to spend the rest of my life with, and the person was him.

Then I pulled him to me and kissed him.

**Ch4: Kotetsu POV**

All I could register in my mind was shock and the feeling of Bunny's lips on mine. At that moment, all my thoughts flew out of my mind and I succumbed to the wonderful feeling. Then he pulled away from the kiss and asked if I would marry him.

Still in a daze, I had no idea that I agreed to do so until he picked me up and spun me around out of his happiness that I had agreed. Sputtering, I told him to put me down as it was unbecoming of him as the King of Heroes, and also unbecoming of me as a grown man being picked up and spun around like that.

He smiled sheepishly, and put me back on the ground. Actually, I was insecure. I was afraid that one day, he might find that he did not really love me as much as he thought he did.

But now that he has assured me, I truly believe my happiness could be found with this man. Just one more thing for me to worry about; how to break this news to my family.

**Ch4: Kaede POV**

At dinner time, Barnaby-san seemed really happy, while Papa looked really nervous. I really hoped that there would be some good news awaiting us. Uncle Muramasa came back from the liquor store and we all settled down for dinner.

Once every one was at the table, Papa stood up, along with Barnaby-san and cleared his throat, saying that he was going to get married to Barnaby-san. I jumped up in excitement and squealed!

Grandma seemed happy too. She told Barnaby-san that she was really happy Papa could find someone as good as him to spend the rest of his life with, and she knew that Papa would be in good hands when they got married.

Uncle Muramasa warned Barnaby-san to treat Papa well, or else he would never let him off. Somehow, it feels like we were marrying off my mother than having my papa married to someone else…

But whatever! So long Papa was happy with being married to Barnaby-san, then I am happy too!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch5:** **Barnaby POV**

We finally announced to Kotetsu-san's family that we would be getting married. Kaede-chan was so happy, so was Kotetsu-san's mother. Muramasa-san warned me to treat Kotetsu-san well, which was a given.

How could I let my "wife" be unhappy? We settled down to eat dinner, then right after it was finished, everything was quickly cleared and washed up. The main motive of this was to get to the discussion of our wedding.

I suggested that Kotetsu-san should wear a dress for the wedding, to which all of them agree, except for Muramasa-san and Kotetsu-san.

**Ch5: Kotetsu POV**

That Bunny! How could he suggest that I wear a dress for the wedding! Okaa-san and Kaede too! How could they agree with him! Thank god Aniki was against it! But he was against it for one reason only…

He thought that I would look terrible in a dress! Bunny still had the cheek to say that I would look good in any anything, even in a wedding dress or the traditional wedding kimono for ladies.

In the end, majority won, so it was decided that they would get both the traditional Japanese kimono and the Western wedding dress for me. I would rather die than get married to Bunny in a dress!

**Ch5: Kaede POV**

Barnaby-san's idea was great! Grandma said that she had always wished to dress Papa in female clothes, but she did not have the chance. Now that Barnaby-san had suggested it, she was definitely happy that her wish was going to come true.

I was appointed as the flower girl, while Uncle Muramasa would be acting as the stand in father bringing the "bride" to Barnaby-san. Papa looked indignant, so I told him that no matter what he wore, he would still look good. This boosted his mood a bit, and so we continued our discussion for their big day.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch6: Barnaby POV**

After our planning had ended, I quickly made some calls as Kotetsu-san prepared the room for me. We were sleeping together in his bedroom, with an extra futon laid next to his.

This really felt as if we were married and I could not wait for the day to come when we would say our vows to each other. When I was done with making the necessary calls, Kotetsu-san was already out of the bath.

Then it was my turn to get in and get ready for the night.

**Ch6: Kotetsu POV**

Morning came and I was surprised to find Bunny snuggled up to me. All of these felt like a dream. I was going to get married to Bunny, despite the fact that I am a widowed man with a child.

I stroked his cheeks as I spoke to Tomoe. Tomoe, was it the right thing to do? I am going to find my happiness with another person that is not you? Would that be alright? Tomoe, I love him, as much as I loved you, as much as, or probably even more than anyone that I love.

Tomoe, give us your blessings. I will be happy with him.

**Ch6: Kaede POV**

Papa and Barnaby-san would be heading back to Sternbild to finish up what we had planned yesterday, and then they would hold two weddings, one in Sternbild where all their hero friends and co-workers would attend and one here in Oriental Town, just for family and close friends.

Barnaby-san would be announcing their marriage on Hero TV, while Papa would be getting the invites ready to be distributed to everyone. Grandma, Uncle Muramasa and I would be attending both weddings, so we had to get things ready first over here for the second smaller and private wedding.

Once that was done, we travelled to Sternbild to help them out with the first wedding ceremony. Papa was to wear the white wedding gown for this particular ceremony, and we had a family photo taken with Papa in the dress.

Then the photo turned to their wedding shoot, which would be featured in some magazines. Papa also donned the traditional kimono for the shoot.

Finally, the wedding ceremony took place in one of the grandest hotel in Gold Stage. Everybody who was invited was really happy for Papa and Barnaby-san. We were really happy too.

The day after the wedding, all of us head back to Oriental Town for the second wedding, along with Uncle Antonio and Uncle Nathan.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch7: Barnaby POV**

Since everything was already prepared and waiting for us in Oriental Town, once we reached there, we headed to Kotetsu-san home to rest for a bit before leaving for the restaurant to "hold" our second wedding dinner.

This time, Kotetsu-san was dressed in the traditional female wedding kimono. I literally could not take my eyes of him. He looked so lovely in it. The wedding dress looked nice on him too, but this suited him much better.

Although he seemed reluctant to be in the dress, he looked more comfortable in this kimono, probably because it did not look as gender specific as the wedding dress.

Fire Emblem-san and Rock Bison-san came along, as Rock Bison-san was best of friends with Kotetsu-san. Fire Emblem-san tagged along because he was curious as to how Kotetsu-san's hometown looked like and how Rock Bison-san would look like dressed in traditional kimono.

Still, it was just a small gathering, which was much better than the grand one that we had in Sternbild.

**Ch7: Kotetsu POV**

I absolutely hate being dressed in female clothes! It was tight and not to mention, uncomfortable! Thank god it was over! The kimono was not that bad, at least it was more comfortable.

I was glad that Antonio could be here for our small wedding. He was, and still is, my best friend, and his presence here really made my day. He told me that he was happy to see me finding my own happiness again, and he was sure that Tomoe would be happy for me too.

I became teary eyed after hearing him say that. We had a traditional ceremony at home, and then we left for the restaurant to celebrate. It was during our dinner in the restaurant that a woman came up to us and said something weird.

**Ch7: Kaede POV**

A lady came up to our table and gave her blessings to Papa and Dad (aka Barnaby-san, because he asked me to call him that since both of them are considered as a lawfully wedded couple). All of us were quite surprised, but still pleased that someone else also approve of their relationship.

Then she said something weird. She claimed that she was a Next and the gift that she would bestow on Papa and Dad would be the best gift that no one but her would be able to give them.

She turned to Papa and asked if he would really want to have a child with Dad, then without waiting for his reply, she turned to Dad and asked him the same question. Again, without hearing their replies, she turned to me and asked if I wish for another sibling.

All these years, I have really wanted another brother or sister, especially when I see my classmates leaving school to pick up their younger siblings. Of course, I know that Papa and Dad would be unable to give me another sibling, unless they adopt, but I do wish for one, so I nodded.

The lady smiled and walked over to Papa, kissing him right smack on the lips! This was where Papa promptly fainted and where everybody else rushed to his side to check if he was ok, quickly forgetting about the strange lady who was the cause of my Papa's fainting spell.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch8: Barnaby POV**

Having that woman asking us those questions made me felt uncomfortable, but seeing her kiss my Kotetsu-san just made me feel outraged and shocked. I had forgotten all about her when I saw that Kotetsu-san had fainted right after she had kissed him.

Since she said that she is a Next, I was afraid that she might have done something weird to Kotetsu-san through the kiss, so immediately, I asked Bison-san to call Saito-san to get prepared for our arrival, while Fire Emblem-san helped to calm Kotetsu-san's family down.

I picked him up in my arms and we left the restaurant, quickly hailing down a cab to head for the train station. In twenty minutes time, the five of us were on our way to Saito-san's lab to check what was wrong with Kotetsu-san.

Kaede and I both prayed for his well-being, while Bison-san looked on with a face full of worry. Fire Emblem-san was on the phone, arranging for transportation to Saito-san's lab once we reached Sternbild.

**Ch8: Kotetsu POV**

Where was I? All I saw surrounding me was black. Where was Bunny? And Kaede? And everyone else? Hello?

No one else, besides me, seemed to be around, and there was no reply to my shout out. All of a sudden, a road appeared in front of me. Since there was nothing but the road and I, I decided to walk along it and see where it would be leading me to.

The road came to an end in front of an old cottage. Hesitantly, I pushed open the door and entered it. All I saw in the center of the room was a baby cot. My curiosity was peaked, so I walked towards the cot. Just as I was near enough to see what lay in the cot, I was jolted awake.

I opened my eyes to see Bunny and Antonio looking down at me in concern. Then I heard Kaede's voice shouting that I was awake. Bunny helped me to sit up, while I asked them what had transpired after the woman kissed me.

Then I got the shock of my life.

**Ch8: Kaede POV**

When we had reached Sternbild, a car was already waiting outside the station for us. We quickly got in and headed for Doctor Saito's lab to let him check out what was wrong with Papa.

At the lab, a few tests and scans were run on Papa, and then the results were out. Somehow, a uterus was forming inside Papa's abdomen, which meant that Papa could get pregnant, and I could have a sibling!

I was elated to hear the news, and I was sure that I had seen a hint of a smile on Dad's face when he was presented with it. I liked knowing that our family is going to expand, and I could not wait to tell Papa about the good news.

However, he still was not awake, so we stayed over in the room where Papa rested, until he woke. I was just about to fall asleep when I saw Dad and Uncle Antonio standing beside Papa's bed, looking down at him. I deduced that Papa might have woken up and called for Uncle Nathan to come over.

Dad then told Papa the good news and he broke out into tear. We were worried, but he assured us that it was tears of joy as he had a dream about a baby cot in an old cottage.

This is the happiest day of my life!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mpregs series: Barnaby and Kotetsu**

**Ch9: Barnaby POV**

Saito-san gave us the okay to bring Kotetsu-san home, and soon we left the lab. Kaede-chan was chattering away excitedly at the prospect of having a new addition to the family. I was excited too. The thought of having a child that looks like a part of me and a part of Kotetsu-san makes me very happy.

We had stopped for some food as it was too late for breakfast, yet too early for lunch. When we reached my, or should I say our apartment, the both of us urged Kotetsu-san to go and rest, while we prepared the meal.

Kaede-chan noted that Kotetsu-san seemed happy to hear the news too, and pressed for me to give her a sibling soon. I smiled at her and nodded. I also wished to see our very first offspring too.

**Ch9: Kotetsu POV**

I could not believe myself. The strange woman had really given me the best gift that anyone could ever have given me. I had always thought that Kaede seemed lonely all by herself without another younger brother or sister to play with her.

Now I can give her another sibling, and Bunny would have his own child too! This all seemed like a dream. I could not wait for this miracle to take place. With a blush overcoming my face, I looked out the bedroom door.

Knowing that we could have a child that looks like me, who will behave like Bunny, made me feel like my heart was bursting with joy. Lunch was soon ready and they brought in the food to eat with me in the room. Then Bunny took Kaede to the train station as she had to attend school the next day.

Tonight we would consummating our marriage, the thought of it made me felt nervous.


End file.
